A Fallen Paradise
by omalleyanatomy26
Summary: A psycho from Blaine's past returns and wants to make Blaine his. He threatens to hurt Kurt and everyone else so Blaine breaks Kurt's heart to keep him safe. Blaine is beaten and raped but doesn't care as long as everyone is safe. PLEASE REVIEW!


**Please review!**

_That summer things couldn't be more perfect. It was what you would call summer love. The kind maybe Nicholas Sparks would write about. Blaine and Kurt didn't really care what it was called. All they knew was that they couldn't be apart from each other. The others knew it too. Group dates happened more and more often. They often double dated with either Finn and Rachel or Mercedes and Sam. Burt and Carol got used to having Blaine around their house. He was there almost every day to pick Kurt up, or to hang out with him in his room to play games with Finn and Rachel. It relieved Burt to know Kurt had so many friends now, and they all accepted him for who he was. And while he liked Blaine a lot, and knew he was good for Kurt, he was a little worried about how attached Kurt was getting to Blaine. He didn't want to see his son heartbroken. He was careful not to mention this to Kurt, though. While he was worried he didn't want to upset Kurt while finally-after a hellish year-Kurt was honestly happy and smiling. Burt couldn't really remember the last time Kurt truly smiled and now he seemed to everyday thanks to Blaine._

_And then suddenly it stopped. The world stopped making sense. Things were left unscattered, crumpled and confused. One day Blaine Anderson was Kurt's loving boyfriend and the next day he wasn't._

* * *

><p>Blaine didn't want to hurt Kurt, but he had to in order to keep him safe. The series of events that led up to this started when he got home late after a perfect night out with the Glee kids,including his boyfriend. His parents were out late at the local country club. He didn't care. He liked it when he had the house to himself. He didn't have to answer so many questions on what exactly he and Kurt did on their dates. While his parents weren't exactly comfortable with him being gay they were attempting to accept it. But it was far from easy, especially for his father who mostly kept his distance from Blaine.<p>

He sighed in content as he walked into his room. He started to go to his bed when a figure grabbed him from behind. He started to yell but felt a knife press against his throat.

"Don't yell," the voice hissed. His breath quicked and his heartbeat went up. Sweat trickled down his face.

"What...what do you want?"

"For you to turn around."The voice was oddly familiar. Blaine slowly turned around, trying to still his panic. He froze as he saw who was behind him.

It was Toby. Toby Phillips from his old school. Toby was the first boy who was ever interested in Blaine. Blaine considered dating him but then Toby started to terrify Blaine. He would stalk him almost 24/7. He would try and force himself on Blaine. And he would try to force Blaine to get rid of his friends. Thankfully Blaine had transferred to Dalton before things continued to escalate. Blaine had thought, no he had hoped, that he would never have to see Toby again.

And yet here Toby was, in his room and holding a knife.

"Toby?"

"I'm surprised you remember me, Blaine." Toby twirled the knife with ease and flicked out his tongue as he grinned, like a snake. Blaine shivered. He remembered that Toby did that often.

His throat was dry.

"What...what do you want?"

"I want to know why you didn't call." Toby's voice was harsh and dangerous. Blaine kept on backing further and further away until he was pressed against the wall. He suddenly hated the fact his parents were gone.

"Toby...we were never together-"

"YES we were! And when you're in a relationship with someone you should call them!"

Did Toby seriously convince himself that he and Blaine had been dating before Blaine left?

"And instead I find you cheating on me! With HIM." He jabbed the knife towards a picture of Kurt on Blaine's dresser. Shit, Kurt.

Blaine had to protect Kurt from Toby's insanity.

"Toby, I wasn't cheating on you...we were never together!"

Toby and quickly advanced on Blaine and struck him hard across the face.

Blaine gasped more because of the action than because of the pain.

"That's a fucking lie and you know it!" Toby hissed as he pressed the knife against Blaine's throat. "I ought to kill that pale kid for laying his hands on you when you belong to ME and only me."

Blaine shivered, his own thoughts now were to protect Kurt.

"Please...please don't hurt him!" He didn't care that he was reduced to begging. He didn't want this freak hurting Kurt. Kurt had to stay out of this, no matter what.

Toby stared at him with those cold dark eyes that always made his skin crawl.

"Fine," he snarled. "I won't if you promise to break up with him tomorrow."

Blaine's stomach churned but he knew not to argue. The idea of hurting Kurt like this...well maybe it was better this way. Kurt would move on and be safe. That was all that was important to Blaine at the moment, Kurt being safe. He nodded quickly.

"Okay, done."

"And if you promise to agree to the fact that you are indeed mine, and I can do what the fuck I want with you. And if you don't, it's not just your little boyfriend that's gonna get hurt."

His parents, his new friends from the Glee club. His friends at Dalton...he had to keep them all safe. Even if that meant sacrificing his freedom. He nodded.

"Fine." He almost spat the word at Toby but thought better. They stared at each other."What...what do you want me to do now?" Blaine whispered. He was beyond terrified now. He couldn't describe what he was feeling. Toby flicked out his tongue again as he grinned.

"I want you to strip and then get on your bed. I'm going to make sure you really understand the fact that you belong to me from now on."

Blaine's eyes widened and he froze. He and Kurt still haven't had sex yet. Both wanted their first times to be special. He didn't want it to be stolen from him. He didn't want it to be like this.

"If you don't," Toby warned and his eyes lingered on Kurt's picture. "I might teach him a thing or two about not taking what isn't his."

That was all Blaine needed to hear as he stripped. He blinked back tears and laid on his bed. Toby climbed on top of him and Blaine turned away.

"Look at me!" Toby hissed. He stifled a sob as he obeyed. He moaned in pain when Toby thrusted his penis inside of Blaine. As Blaine remained still and looked directly at his tormentor, determined to make sure his eyes were free of emotions, he thought of Kurt. How gentle his boyfriend's kisses were. How they would hold hands while they walked in a local park. While Toby might have control of his body right now, he was not in control of his mind. He tried to remember their first date at breadsticks. How nervous Kurt was and how they both laughed when Blaine spilled his drink. How relieved Kurt was to know he was nervous too.

Kurt. He would just think about Kurt and all of this would be over soon. He moaned at Toby's roughness and started to cry out in pain. That was when Toby stuffed a sock into his mouth, not wanting the neighbors to hear.

The knife was still pressed at his neck and his body laid completly still. He could only pray that Toby would be done before his parents got home and that he would keep him promise and not hurt Kurt.

The idea of breaking up with Kurt pained him but for now all he could think about was Kurt's face. That was the only thing that was getting him through this. And if he had it his way Kurt would never know what he had to do that night to keep Kurt safe.

* * *

><p>"I don't understand." Kurt blinked back tears when he looked at him. Blaine wanted to go to their coffee shop. Someplace public, where Toby could watch but not be able to hurt Kurt. He closed his eyes. Blaine had to be cold right now. He'd rather Kurt be upset and angry than hurt.<p>

"There's nothing TO understand," he snapped. "You got too clingy and too needy with me. I told you I'm not good at this shit and then you had to make it feel like work." He wanted Kurt to hate him. If Kurt hated him he would leave Blaine alone.

"Fuck you!" Kurt shouted. Blaine had never heard Kurt say those words before. He flinched but was glad at the same time that Kurt had said them. "I was doing everything I could to make YOU happy!"

"Really?" Blaine shot back. "You really think I wanted to wear those outfits? And the time you redecorated my room? Maybe I liked it the way it was!" The truth was he loved how his room looked when Kurt redecorated it. And he loved the outfits Kurt sometimes picked for him. "You expect me to do what you tell me to do! Like I'm whipped or something, that's what everyone is saying and I'm sick of hearing it!" It was true, there was a couple of jokes at school where people would tease him and say he was whipped. That he would do whatever Kurt wanted. He wasn't bothered by it because he knew it wasn't true. There had been plenty of times where he told Kurt he didn't want to do something and Kurt had listened. He was just more easy going about doing things than some people might be. Most of the time if Kurt was happy,than that made him happy.

"You said you loved it!" Kurt had hot angry tears in his eyes now.

"I was being polite!"Blaine snapped and Kurt shook his head.

"You could still have changed it back. You're really breaking up with me because I sometimes picked out your outfits and changed your room?"

"No! I'm breaking up with you because I need space! You're constantly around me! You're constantly touching me-"

"I thought you liked it when I touched you..."Now Kurt was really crying. Blaine's heart broke for him but he had to remain strong. He could feel Toby's eyes behind his back.

"Well I didn't," Blaine snarled. "Besides." He stood up. "You're better off without me. Like I said, I don't know shit about romance."

"No you don't!" Kurt agreed hotly. "If you thought all of this was work! I gave you EVERYTHING-"

"You gave me TOO much, you suffocated me!"

"You can go to hell." growled Kurt. "I said stuff to you...did stuff with you I've never said or done before! And I meant them, even if you didn't!"

"Go on," Blaine scoffed. "Now find some other boy to manipulate and to control. That's what you want isn't it?"

He was really hurting Kurt. He knew this but couldn't stop. He knew all of this was a complete lie but he had to make sure Kurt hated him so he would leave Blaine alone. If Kurt hated him he wouldn't find out about Toby.

Kurt stared at him, clearly shocked by what he said.

"Who ARE you?" He whispered. "You're not the Blaine Anderson I fell in love with. It's like you changed over night!" Blaine flinched at how well Kurt knew him. Too well.

"Maybe that Blaine never existed and you just made him up." Blaine said quietly. "And maybe you're better off without me."

"If this is who you've become...maybe," said Kurt softly. "I thought I knew you...clearly I don't, at all." With that a tear slid down his cheek as he turned and rushed out of the room. Everyone was staring at him. It was clear they overheard most of the fight. He flushed and glowered at Toby who was in a corner and wore a tiny smile. He stormed out of the building. Toby rushed after him.

"Wait up!"

"You can go to hell!" Blaine spat in his face this time. "What you made me do was disgusting and awful, you sick sonofabitch! Kurt didn't deserve any of that..."

"No, but now he's safe," Toby said with a grin and grabbed his wrist and squeezed it tighter than normal. He stared coldly into Blaine's eyes. "And now you can really belong to me and only me. Just like it should be."

Blaine hung his head as they walked off to his car. He felt more trapped than ever. He had no idea how to escape Toby without having the people he loved get hurt. He was just going to have to accept his new life and pray that Kurt would move on and find happiness again, even if it was with someone else. That was all Blaine wanted, for Kurt to be safe and happy. And he'd make sure Toby wouldn't hurt him, no matter what Blaine had to do. As long as Kurt was safe, that was all that mattered to Blaine.


End file.
